


A Killer Pursuit of Knowledge

by RebelliousReader789



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa isn’t really dead, Adam’s dead, Also Lance has a stalker, F/F, F/M, Honerva got her shit together and left Zarkon, I hate Nyma and Rolo, I’m not sorry, Lotor isn’t bad, M/M, Multi, Romelle is a lesbian, She took Lotor with her, and Iverson, last name is Druid, they are kinda a yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelliousReader789/pseuds/RebelliousReader789
Summary: This is a story regarding Keith Kogane; a seasoned Police Officer that’s lost too much and too many to the point where even the idea of Hope is dead to him, and Lance McClain; a Guidance Counselor thats had his heart and mind broken by so many people that Trust is a naive ideal in his eyes.These two men have nothing in common, save for the fact that neither wants anyone else to suffer.But when someone is picking off Lance’s coworkers one by one, can these two polar opposites join forces to hunt the killer down before anyone else is hurt?  And maybe along the way, learn to open their hearts once more?  Join them, on this Killer Pursuit of Knowledge, and find out.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Klance(maybe), Lance/Nyma (Voltron) (past), Lance/Rolo (Voltron) (Past), Nyma/Rolo (Voltron), stalker/Lance (one-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_“Move in!” Keith shouted, he kicked open the door to the hideout, rushing in, the rest of the unit following close behind._

_Keith had been tracking the slave trafficker for weeks now, Zarkon Galra was the bastard’s name. He had gotten a tip from an anonymous source that he was here, some British guy that Zarkon had probably screwed over._

_Keith eyed the man, he was tall, Keith would give him that, but he looked very different from the photos they’d scrounged up, wearier, water logged in a way. His once tan skin now a pale, almost grayish color. His clean shaven face now overrun with a lumberjack-esque beard. And his gray suit was covered in tears and red stains, probably from wine, or worse, blood._

_He spotted Griffin coming up from behind the bastard, gun raised, and mirrored him. “Hands up!”_ _Shouted Griffin, “Now! Where we can see em!”_

_The man did as he was told, Keith motioned for the others to spread out and search the place, his eyes not leaving Zarkon for a moment._

_He sees Griffin’s eyes widen before he shouts, “Move!” And then Keith is being tackled to the ground by an unknown force._

_He struggles, trying to get whoever had pinned him off, but then there’s an impact of some kind. He hears a grunt, then a hiss, and the body covering his goes limp. Keith stands and shoves his assailant off before pivoting towards them and freezes._

_Keith can feel tears pricking at his eyes, his knees going week as he drops his gun, barely hearing the impact it makes once it hits the ground, to focused on the laying before him, a bullet wound through her chest. No. No, no, no, no, no! Not her! Please god, not her, no! M-_

“Mom!” Keith’s eyes snapped open, his breath coming out in quick, shorts puffs of air.

He sits up, trying to remember where he is, and spots the calendar on the wall. September third, 2019, he thinks to himself. He’s at his apartment, not the hospital, no one is injured, you’re alive. His breath starts to slow, but only by a fraction.

Time, time, what’s the time? Restlessly, Keith gets out of bed, throwing the covers off and letting them hit the floor. Walking to his dresser, he grabs his phone and winces as the screen lights up, and checks the time.

4:35, might as well go for a run, he thinks, not like I’m going back to sleep. Quietly, he gets dressed in sweats and a hoodie, not bothering to turn the light on, and rushes out of his apartment and outside, ignoring the pain in his chest and pushing himself to just keep moving.

——————————————————————

Silently sipping a cup of coffee, Lance looks out the window, and sighs, trying to relax. Glancing at his watch, 4:59. He should be asleep still, he hadn’t gone to bed til 1 something last night.

‘Sleep is for the weak!’ Rings through his head, along with the image of the young woman that had taught him that particular phrase. Katie, or Pidge Holt, a teacher’s aide, and the younger sibling of the science teacher, Mathew Holt. Those two were a chaotic duo on good day, a frenzied mess on a bad one.

Sighing once more, Lance watched the rising sun, and noticed a figure on the street. A red sweatshirt, black joggers, and a pair of trainers adorning the man.   
Wait, joggers? Trainers? I really have been spending too much time with Allura, thought Lance. Shaking his head and downing his coffee, Lance sets the mug in the sink before heading to the bathroom. Might as well start getting ready...


	2. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me explaining why I won’t continue writing for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS!!! I’ll probably delete it later, but for now it’s here, and I am very sorry.

I am very sorry, but when I started writing this, it was impulsive, I don’t know a lot about this kinda thing, so I’m taking a break until I have time to do more research, I’ll probably start writing again in June, I know it’s a bit of a long wait, but I doubt many people actually read this, considering there’s only one chapter and all, not even a full one, Joey a prologue...Anyhow, I am very sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR MY READERS, PLEASE DON’T HATE ME FOR THIS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, I have no regrets.


End file.
